


Rezzy Fluffernutters for Chelsey

by iWriteSINSforChelsey



Series: SINS: Pity the Angels [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aleck thinks he's funny, Domestic Fluff, F/M, For Chelsey, I literally sent Gabe into the kitchen to make sandwiches I'm so sorry baby, Jezebel yelling, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Other, Rory is a space cadet, mentions of drug and alcohol use/abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iWriteSINSforChelsey/pseuds/iWriteSINSforChelsey
Summary: Jezebel and Gabriel come home early from a week long trip to find their partners have made quite the mess...
Relationships: Aleck/Gabe (Gaeleck), Rory/Aleck (Roreck), Rory/Jezebel (Rezzy)
Series: SINS: Pity the Angels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128872
Kudos: 4





	Rezzy Fluffernutters for Chelsey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I wrote all this for Chelsey.  
> If you are not Chelsey and you love it: Great!  
> If you are not Chelsey and you hate it: Fuck you. I wrote it for Chelsey anyway.  
> If your name is Chelsey and you are unsure if I'm talking about you: No, I'm not. Butt I will add to the counter if you comment and let me know.  
> If you are confused by the mention of random OCs: Those are for Chelsey's entertainment. She understands, and that's all that matters.
> 
> Here we go again, y'all. Are y'all even out there? Hi. This is for Chelsey, butt we both decided that other people might enjoy reading what we do with these lovely beings. 
> 
> Let's see, things to mention:  
> I make weird typos on purpose cause I think it's funny.  
> There might be actual typos. It's like 3:30 in the morning. Sue me. Please don't sue me.
> 
> Rory is a lot of things, butt mostly he's just too powerful and jaded and obsessed with music and dragons and Jezebel. He is the first character I ever created and he's grown as much as I have since I started writing him over 12 years ago. 
> 
> Jezebel is Chelsey's and she lets me do whatever I want to her. Don't be jealous. I'll probably put it up here eventually. 
> 
> Oh!
> 
> Here's a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/70REaDquDTST159alQfhZn?si=LUp1FOQsR4-5QLfb1KtG9w) I made to accompany the mood of the Rezzy. I have an obsession with making playlists. Enjoy while you read.  
> 

Jezebel was most beautiful, he thought, when filled with rage; be it possessive, protective, or just plain pissed.

Like right now. 

He had come to awareness with the sound of her voice, like many times before. Her words lingered in his head even during the days, months, years he'd had to go on without her and kept him moving forward when he lacked the desire to be. Jezebel was his muse. His angel. 

_Half angel…_ He could practically hear in his head. This woman was driving him mad. And Rory was more than willing to go on that journey with her. There was a strange romance in knowing that he, who could blink universes in and out of existence on a whim, could be possessed by such a woman. Yet, Rory had proven time and again the lengths he would go to ensure Jezebel's happiness. 

Rory wasn't perfect, though, as she was not currently happy. He tried to focus on what she was telling at him and failed miserably.

"Are you even listening to me? Rory! What has gotten into you?" Rory slowly sat up, ignoring the stickiness when he moved. He was unsurprisingly naked. Beneath him, the dragon chuckled at her choice of words and Rory, with an astounding amount of self control, did not join him. He chose to elbow Alecksander in the gut instead. This earned him a shove that deposited him on the floor. He let out a short hiss. The hard wood was cold against his bare skin. His foggy memories of the previous night, which had only ended a few hours ago for him, regained their clarity and he blinked a few times to process. Weed, video games and sex. A typical Roreck playdate.

The night before he and the dragon had gotten legendary levels of stoned before the Mario Kart competition started. This was nothing new for them and neither was it strange when they started finding creative ways to distract the other and secure the win. That's when Rory decided that if he couldn't win, they could both lose; so he put the dragon's cock in his mouth and won the game only the demon knew was being played. This was not particularly out of the ordinary either. Aleck was a sensational lay; delightfully rough and handsy, just the way he liked him. After lifetimes of friendship, they'd come to know each other quite well and quite often; they were not likely to ever stop either. Their partners didn't mind and even encouraged them. Rory was so grateful for their understanding, butt sobriety had brought with it a twinge of guilt in the demon.

"And you!" Jezebel's attention had turned to the dragon, also naked. Her expression was exhausted and a bit disgusted. Rory scrunched his nose and stuck his tongue out at him, in a display of maturity. His gaze fell once again upon the halfling as she scolded the both of them, not hearing a word. Jezebel's golden eyes were livid with disgust. Not because she walked in on him naked on top of Aleck, she was very aware and supportive of their occasional trysts. No, her qualms most assuredly laid with the absolute wreck they'd made of the penthouse. Looking at it now, he didn't blame her. Dirty clothing, old food and other garbage was littered about the room, piled up over several days. To top it all off, the television was still on and displaying the Mario Kart racer select screen.

Rory denied the initial defensive feeling he'd gotten from being yelled at and allowed himself to feel a bit ashamed for the reason that Jezebel was yelling.

She was really beautiful when she yelled at him...

"-to Rory! Come in, Cadet Dipshit!" His stupid grin at the insult was the only indicator that he'd even heard her. Jezebel rolled her eyes, and Rory's gaze followed their movement. "Are you two still stoned? Omigosh I cannot believe you two passed out before at least throwing out the garbage! Do you want ants? Cause that's how you get ants!" Rory was slowly regaining control over his own thoughts as she ranted. They'd messed up pretty bad, yeah. Butt he was also very certain that Jezebel wasn't due back home for another day. He shrugged off the curiosity for now, sure he'd get an explanation eventually. "And there are five king-sized beds in this fucking penthouse that you could have slept in! Instead, you pass out on the damn couch like a couple of lightweights so that Gabriel and I have to see your bare asses first thing through the door!"

"I'm certainly not complaining, Jezebel, dear." Came the melodic chime of the angel shuffling around behind her. Rory hadn't even noticed them in his obsession with the beauty of Jezebel's anger.

"Hush your mouth, Gabe! And stop cleaning! I'm making these dumbasses do it."

"Yes, ma'am!" They failed at containing their laughter as they saluted before going into the kitchen with some grocery bags in tow. They must have stopped at the grocery before coming home. How thoughtful. Rory's guilt tightens a bit more at that. 

He started to wave his hand, butt was blocked by Jezebel's own around his wrist. "Oh, no you don't." She practically growled at Rory's feigned pout. Up close, he could clearly see her eyes and the promised rage that seemed to be dipped in molten gold. The dual tones of her hair made more obvious in their contrast up close. The scent of her rage and frustration. This excited the demon, butt for fear of his life he kept it to himself. "You wanna play like the humans, so you're gonna clean like them too, maybe you'll learn something. No magic, I mean it." Without waiting for a reply, she stormed after Gabriel and into the kitchen calling to them about preparing lunch.

Once they were alone(ish) again, Rory and Aleck locked eyes for a moment and then surprised each other by quietly obeying Jezebel's orders. They cleaned in silence. Neither one willing to say anything in their shame. The mess was mostly able to fit into one garbage bag and one laundry basket, but they both independently decided that more could be done; so while still completely nude(they feared Jezebel's wrath should they stop long enough to find clothes), the reprimanded pair proceeded to dust and vacuum the den area as well. All-in-all, it barely took them an hour to return the room to its former, albeit a bit cleaner state.

They sat on the couch together, facing the kitchen where their partners were likely discussing their proper punishments.

"We don' deserve them, do we?" Aleck finally spoke, butt there was a smile on his face. Something disgustingly gentle that he only got when thinking of Gabriel. This would have made Rory insanely jealous in the past. He had no room to talk. The look on Rory's face when he thought about Jezebel was no less disgusting in its softness. 

"I'm sure we don't."

Laughter echoed through the penthouse from the kitchen to join their own on the couch. They were definitely discussing punishment.

He could have gone the predictable route and said something dangerously poetic; he was a songwriter, after all. Aleck wasn't going to say anything so saccharine, and Rory had no issue being romantic, butt he felt his words would be redundant in the face of the poetry they were witnessing in the flesh. Goodness, the sappy thoughts were overwhelming this morning. He gave himself a pass on account of the mere two hours of sleep they'd gotten combined with the likely high amounts of thc and alcohol still in his system.

They were silent once again, content to watch their loves from across the room. Even though Rory felt they might actually kill them one day if he and Aleck kept doing things like getting high and wrecking the penthouse everytime they had a Jezebel and Gabriel went out of town.

In the kitchen, Jezebel gathered up a platter of food and returned to the living area. She set a tray of small sandwiches on the coffee table and then addressed Aleck, of all people, first. "Your spouse requests your presence, dragon. Git."

"Thank the GODS. Gaaaaabriel, baaaaaabe! Tha hag ess bein mean to me again." He was teasing, of course. Aleck, true to his stubbornness, would never admit that Jezebel was sort of his friend. Their relationship mostly consisted of playful jabs and insults while Rory and Gabriel knowingly shared amused, knowing looks.

"Maybe you shouldn't leave such big messes when you two play and she would be nicer." Came their matter-of-fact reply.

"You've wounded me!" The dragon declared dramatically before showering them with kisses.

Rory grabbed a sandwich, glad to have something in his hands as he spoke.. "You're home early." He took a bite.

"Hmm, yeah, after the show Gabriel and I decided we'd rather catch an earlier flight home than rent another room for the night. We were already packed up, so it made sense." Jezebel's voice was much calmer than before, though it wavered when she spoke again. "Surprise." He made sure his kiss was tender, comforting, and apologetic all at once. Let his hands hold hers just tight enough to convey the stability and support his kiss had lacked. Rory couldn't let her get too down on herself for something that was most definitely not her fault.

"Sorry it was a wreck earlier, should have known better, really." He finally voiced his apology.

"You couldn't have known-"

"Early flight or not, I'm more than old enough to be able to clean up after myself in the moment. We got too carried away last night." Jezebel gave him a look that said she knew better, and Rory couldn't help butt laugh."Okay, all week."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I don't know why I got so angry and it wasn't fair to insult you both."

"On behalf of both of us, we deserved those insults. Sorry we ruined your lunch surprise."

"Lunch will happen even if it's prepared late. I'm not worried." And she truly seemed to have deflated quite a bit from earlier. Rory made a mental note to thank Gabriel for the damage control. Her smile turned mischievous. "This apology is sufficient."

"Sufficient my ass." Rory teased back.

"Your ass, mister," Jezebel's face was smiling despite her stern tone, "has claw marks all over it and is probably sticky with weird draconian fluids."

Rory was speechless with his own amusement.

"And it better be prepared for a very thorough bath after lunch." 

"I love it when you threaten me with a good time, babe."

"Don't be gross, Rory!"

He only shook his head and gave another kiss, this one he let linger a bit with a promise before pulling away, grinning like the sun.

"Welcome home, Belle."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to sleep now.


End file.
